Ceni
Ceni, properly known as the Federal Democratic Republic of Ceni (Splak: Srqreny Qrzbpengvp Erchoyvp bs Prav, Inundiat: Berdran Demokratikan Publnan ben Sehn), is a multiplanetary federation consisting of 178 sectors, two protectorates, Loja and Jalada, two IRSs, Scorpia, and Compute, and one Special Security Zone, Madia. Spanning 2,062 planets as well as countless moons and space stations, Ceni is a very heterogeneous country, with the main species, the Cenians, only making up 7.1% of the population. Bordering countries include Waterloo to the west, Jacobia to the southwest, unclaimed space to the north, east, and south, and Therrion to the north of the Parvaxa satellite galaxy. Ceni is divided into two main parts: Mainland Ceni and The Dependencies, which include The Connectors, Elephanthia, Scorpia, and the regions of Coitri, Aurea Simia, and Mesa Verde in the Parvaxa satellite galaxy. Cenian planets were composed of independent republics and kingdoms vying for the control of their worlds before scientists working on Cenaci discovered sleeper ships in 963 BC. The Cenaci system was fully colonized by 942 BC, as well as nearby Cenarar. Illirea and Doru Areaba were colonized in 938 BC, and the rest of the Cenaci Area was colonized by 930 BC. Katinal and Michosplak were discovered just before the invention of the hyperdrive in 873 BC. Those planets were known as the founding planets for their role in the founding of Ceni. Tatek was colonized in 854BC. Right after that, in 850 BC, the Cenian Trade Route was stitched together by Kendrick Ross. He was subsequently elected the king of Ceni. Most other planets were colonized by 750BC. Troubles in the Cenaci Area led to the Great Migration of 763 BC, leading to a population spike. A dispute over tariffs led the trade planet of Tatek to secede in 694BC. The following war devastated Ceni until the liberal Cenaci Area won out. Several other Tatek Wars were put down. Finally Ceni was prosperous again. The last Tatek war, which ended in 536 BC, started a period of peace and quiet. In 454 BC, the nascent and aggressive power of Jacobia invaded the western half of Ceni and subjugated the capitol in the First Jacobian War. However, important shipbuilders of Carsifi, Sauretik, Lonar, and Tatek remained unconquered and they built ships to ravage the occupying Jacobia in the Second Jacobian War. A Third Jacobian War, started by Jacobia to regain Ceni, was repelled but ended up as a stalemate. The Roaring Period of 240-200BC is regarded by most Cenians as the peak time of Ceni's history. Peace and prosperity made Ceni a nice place to live and work. The GDP per capita rose to above $150,000, and Ceni's major corporation, CTR, was founded in the years of this period. Although the Black Friday of February 7, 87BC blew out many billions of market cap, Ceni reached new highs. Ceni finally conquered Jacobia in the Fourth Jacobian War and it remains now as the Jacobian Territory. Ceni is a very prosperous country today and it ranks 1st by HDI at a high score of 0.995 and has a low income inequality score of .260. It is a founding member of the Confederacy of Independent Nations (COIN), and belongs to the Association of Planets. It is known for its political and cultural history and its advancement in culture. Etymology Cenian space was originally known as Lelmeyah, from the Ancient Cenian word for clear water. In 873 BC at the First Constitutional Convention, the name United Kingdom of Lelmeyah was proposed but was rejected due to the fact that Lelmeyah did not sound good to most of the delegates and was too long for most people to say. Ceni was renamed to its present name after an ancient kingdom known as Ceni. The name of Ceni is derived from a corruption of the Ancient Cenian word siny, which refers to the location of the main palace of Ceni, which was an area of white cliffs. A visiting trader who visited the land known as Siny and purchased a load of goods. He was pressed into writing the location of the purchase of his goods and since the iny sound was not present in his language, the trader wrote down the closest available sound, eny. Ceny was consequently misspelled Ceni and the misspelled name stuck. History Early History Cenian space was originally named Lelmeyah. The area was not stitched together and was composed of planetary republics and kingdoms vying for control of their various planets. Before the discovery of the hyperdrive, most were like the way Earth is today. Most planets did not have planet-wide governments, although a few had the equivalent of the United Nations and some had full-fledged planetary governments. Internal strife and discord were common. Blaster technology was discovered on Cenaci in 1,506BC and spread across the planet, making wars all the more destructive. Several kingdoms, including the namesake of Ceni and others such as Ankiathon, dominated this area. Today's capitol city of Cenial was the capitol of a Cenial Republic. Other city-states were in existence on major planets such as Katinal and Tatek. These city-states, especially in the case of Tatek, fought amongst themselves. Although the severity of these conflicts are up to debate, it is often recognized that when organized Cenians from Cenaci landed on these planets, the native peoples were subjugated with ease, somewhat similar to the European colonization of Africa. These planets were considered above their time in the day, as most planets had tribes or other familial organization. They roamed their planets looking for food and a place to sleep. Different organization and technology soon developed to meet their needs. Agriculture developed similar to Earth's development and herders on Ille were able to domesticate two animals that are in common use today, the faltry and the sinkrar, around 1,374BC. Other important milestones in the development of more 'advanced' culture were the settling down in cities and development of advanced concepts. . ]] . ]] Algebra was developed by the Muz Mahalan thinker Alemf al'Zeym in 987BC but the concept was not introduced into the main Cenian galaxy until after the invention of the hyperdrive. The University of Cenaci was founded in 994BC by the Cenian philosopher Alikara as a place of meeting for his disciples. Centuries later, the University of Cenaci would be known for the development of the hyperdrive Development was fast and slow at times, depending on the policies of leaders of different states. However, most technology that we come to think of as modern had been developed by 921BC. The Founding of Ceni The Tatek Wars The Jacobian Wars The Roaring Period Peace and Prosperity Modern History Geography Cenaci Area Michosplak Area Katinal Area The Corridor The Rim The Dependencies Parvaxa Satellite Galaxy Government Ceni is a federal, constitutional republic. It is divided into 175 sectors. Constitution *''Main Article'': Constitution of Ceni The constitution of Ceni is very liberal. The preamble sets out the goal of the constitution. The first section, articles 2-30, spell out the rights of the people. These include the right to free speech, freedom of religion, freedom of the press, no double jeopardy, right to a lawyer, no searches or seizures without a warrant, the right to vote, and other fundamental rights. Articles 31-46 spell out the executive branch, the chancellor's powers, duties, and responsibilities, and the various organs in it. Articles 47-74 provide for the establishment for the legislative branch, the Cenian Assembly. They also establish its three houses, the Senate, the Assembly of Sectors, and the Assembly of Planets. The articles say the powers and duties of the Cenian Assembly, limitations upon it, and day-to-day operation of legislative business. Articles 75-84 establish a Supreme Court of Ceni and provide for the Cenian Assembly to establish lesser courts. This section describes how the judicial system works. Articles 85-91 give limitations and restrictions on the sectors, provide for how the behave with each other, and provide for admitting new sectors to Ceni. Articles 92 and 93 allow for amending the constitution. Articles 94-96 provide for recognizing the constitution, and allowing for its supremacy over all laws, and federal laws' supremacy over state laws. Article 97 requires that all officials must take oaths to support the constitution. Article 98 provides for ratification. Executive Branch The executive branch is tasked with enforcing the laws of Ceni and representing Ceni abroad. The powers of head of state are given to the President, and the powers of head of government are shared between the President and the Prime Minister. The Council of Ministers and the Council of Advisers, appointed jointly by the President and the Prime Minister, and the Council of Species, appointed by the President, all are part of the executive branch and help make policy and advise the President and the Prime Minister. President The President is the head of state and co-head of government of Ceni, along with the Prime Minister. The president is responsible for foreign affairs, defense,education,other services provided by the government, and partial heading the government. He has veto power over all bills passed by the Senate. The president represents Ceni abroad and at home, and is commander in chief of all armed forces. The president is authorized to sign treaties, but they must be ratified by the Senate to take effect. He receives foreign ambassadors, goes on missions abroad to represent Ceni, and he negotiates to ensure Ceni's well being. Being commander in chief, he has absolute and discretionary review over all military activities. The president is elected by popular vote every 5 years and is eligible to serve as many terms as he likes. Conservative activists, however, are calling for a term limit in Ceni's new constitution. In the constitution, adopted in 1AC (2012), the president will serve until 5AC (2016) and will be elected again to make elections on the five year mark. The office replaced the office of Chancellor in the Constitution of 1AC. The current Acting President is former Chancellor and former King Kyn Tucin. The current Acting Vice President is his former deputy chancellor Luke Dickson. on Cenaci is the home of the president. ]] Prime Minister Legislative Branch The Cenian Assembly is composed of two houses, the Senate 'and the 'Assembly of Sectors. Judicial Branch The Inspector General Politics and Law Citizenship Sectors and the Government Crime and Punishment Foreign Relations and Military Ceni is an influential (and some would say the most influential) country in galactic politics. Cenaci is the host city for both the Association of Planets and the Confederacy of Independent Nations. Feud with Waterloo Economy Major Companies International Trade Science and Technology Infrastructure Energy Sources Tidal power, geothermal energy, hydrogen fuel cells Demographics Total population is 719,078.5 trillion as of July 2012. Most Populous Planets and Moons Species Ethnic Groups and Traditions Religion Language Society and Culture Art and Architecture The Manuran style, named after the artist who started painting and drawing the style, Saile Manure, is a style characterized by random lines and very few colors, often in a mosaic stlye. Other forms of abstract art are also popular, especially those with lines and geometric patterns. The style is carried out by his children and grandchildren and numerous other imitators, including Khail Manure, Sadie Manure, and Klipsen Ipsenborough. Other famous artists who painted in styles similar to the Impressionist style include Thyxa Amina and Tritess Censer. Music and Dance Sports Tennis swimming soccer muraball Cuisine Media, Television, and Cinema Cenian Independent News Network Flora and Fauna are native to the jungles of Athabasca. ]] are the national reptile of Ceni. ]] See Also *Cenaci *List of Ceni-related topics *List of planets *List of species *Outline of Ceni References www.ceniansector.blogspot.com External Links www.ceniansector.blogspot.com Cenian Sector, a blog devoted entirely to Cenian news, information, and foreign relations.